


(You Can't Put a Price Tag on) Perfection

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ball, Charity Auctions, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, charity - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Betty and Jughead attend a Christmas Charity Ball, with Betty as a very special guest.





	(You Can't Put a Price Tag on) Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on Tumblr)  
> Day Three: Prancer  
> Prompt: Parties- Ugly sweater, balls/galas, office

She said five more minutes ten minutes ago. Jughead was waiting for Betty on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

"Honey! Are you almost ready?" Jughead shouted up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Okay, I'm coming down."

Jughead stood to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Betty appeared from the dark hallway with only the light of a nightlight making a halo around her silhouette. Her dress was form fitting, but flared out at the bottom. A vision in red silk gliding down the staircase, she took Jughead's hand when offered to her.

"Why do I feel like this is Prom all over again?" Jughead commented as he helped Betty into her coat.

"You know what they say, the Christmas Charity Ball is just like Prom for adults."

"I don't think anyone has ever said that."

"I just did."

The sun had already set when they arrived at the banquet hall where the event was taking place. Smooth jazz poured out through the speakers. The room was filled with members of the local government and other local business owners. Betty and Jughead, as owners of the local newspaper, were invited to help raise money for Riverdale's Children, a non-profit that split donations between nearby orphanages and foster homes and the children's hospital.

Some such children were there that night, munching on cookies from the refreshment table and laughing with the other kids.

"Juggie look… they are so sweet." Betty watched as a few older kids danced with the younger ones.

Jughead slid his arm around his wife's waist. "Yes, I know. Betty wants a baby…and you'll have one soon."

"Not soon enough." She grumbled, but leaned into his embrace.

"I'll keep trying until it works."

Betty giggled when Jughead kissed her cheek. He had no right to be acting naughty at an event like this, but Betty still found him terribly irresistible. She forced herself away from him and into the welcoming smells from the refreshment table.

"Attention, esteemed guests." Fred Andrews, recently elected mayor, spoke through the microphone. "Thank you all for attending the first annual Charity Christmas Ball for Riverdale's Children All proceeds from tonight's event will go directly to Riverdale's Children, because who are we without our kids?"

Cheers erupted from the audience, especially the younger ones. All off the little ones seemed to want to be as close to the stage as possible.

"We will start our auction tonight with an offer from yours truly. A full backyard remodel from Andrews Construction and Landscaping."

The auction covered a huge variety of products and services. Local high schoolers would offer to babysit your kids or clean your house. Veronica Lodge both procured a signed Hamilton Playbill and offered up a private visit to Pop's and La Bonne Nuit for one night.

Betty's chance came later in the night. Jughead watched with jealousy in his eyes when Betty stepped up on stage.

"Now introducing, the lovely Betty Cooper." Fred announced. Betty whispered something in his ear. "Pardon me, now introducing Betty Jones. That's right ladies and gentlemen. Tonight you will have the chance to buy a date with a married woman."

Jughead heard a few hoots and hollers from the back of the room. With a glance back he saw a few of his former classmates comparing large bills with each other. He was not surprised that his Betty was suddenly desirable to these losers after she'd become a successful journalist… and subsequently married her best friend.

"We'll start the bidding at fifty dollars."

Jughead snorted as three bids went up at the same time. The bid was up to one-fifty in under thirty seconds. Little did any of them know that Jughead came tonight with a full wallet. He let the other's bid it up, though by the time two hundred rolled around they had started getting more nervous. Jughead thought they could do better… Betty was priceless after all.

"Two-fifty." He shouted. Betty smiled at him from her spot on stage.

"Three hundred." Reggie Mantle called.

"Four hundred." Jughead countered, not taking his eyes from Betty.

"That's four hundred." Fred announced over the murmurs and laughter from the attendees. "Going once, going twice… sold! That's one date with Mrs. Betty Jones for Mr. Jughead Jones. Congrats, you get to take your wife on a date."

Jughead stepped up to the stage and took her hand. They'd done their fair share for the evening, and he was eager to start their date.

"Four hundred, huh?" Betty asked, as he escorted her out to the lobby.

"Well, I wanted to give the kids a great Christmas." He said, once again helping her into her coat. "And besides… you can't put a price tag on perfection."


End file.
